The Hogwarts Karaoke Contest of 1977
by Behind Emerald Eyes
Summary: Love, Hate, Friendship in SONGS! Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Severus, Remus......AND SO ON!
1. James Sings

Hogwarts Karaoke Contest in the Time of the Marauders 

"Ahem," Professor Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat on the morning of February 5th, 1977, "Tonight there will be a party for the 7th years in the Great Hall.  We will have karaoke and dancing.  It's for seventh years only!  Breakfast may begin!"

There was a loud murmur among all the students, but the seventh years were the loudest.  Questions like, "Who will sing first?" and, "What songs will they play?" spread around the castle throughout the day.

At approximately seven p.m. that night, all the seventh years gathered in the Great Hall.

"Ah! I see al of you have come!" Albus said, looking at Severus Snape in particular, "Please enjoy this as a gift from the staff as being the most successful seventh year Hogwarts has had in five years!  I would also like to congratulate Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin for being accepted into Auror school!"

The Hall erupted in to cheers and applause. 

"Now can we start this thing?" asked a rather impatient James Potter.

Dumbledore laughed, "Yes, yes. I'm VERY sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Potter!" and he stepped of stage and amazingly enough, James stepped upon the stage.

"_Sonorous!_" James whispered before he began.  

_(Music to Hot In Here starts)_

_"I was like good gracious ass bodacious_

_Flirtation, trying to show patience"_

Every seventh year girl besides Lily, Beth, and Lisa screamed at the top of their lungs.  Lily happened to roll her eyes while Beth and Lisa just laughed.

_"Looking for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)_

_Looking for the right time to flash them keys_

_Then um I'm leaving, please believing_

_Me and the rest of my heathens_

_Check it out, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_

_Penthouse, rooftop, birds I feeding_

_No deceiving, nothing up my sleeve, no teasing_

_I need you to get up up on the dance floor_

_Give that man what he asking for_

_Cause I feel like busting loose, and I feel like touching you_

_And can't nobody stop the juice, so baby tell me what's the use_

_(I said)_

_It's getting hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes"_

And at that moment, Lily, Beth, and Lisa were the only girls not singing.

"I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off 

_It's getting hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off"_

James chose that particular moment to take off his shirt.  The girls went wild, Lily laughed, Beth stared, and Lisa drooled.

"Why are you at the bar if you aint popping the bottles 

_What good is all the fame if you aint fucking the models_

_I see you driving, sports car, aint hitting the throttle_

_And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_

_Got off the freeway exit 106 and parked it_

_Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it_

_Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it_

I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweating its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tank top, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checking your reflection and tellin your best friend,   
like "girl I think my butt getting big"

_(Hang all out)_

Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
with a little bit a ah, ah

_(Just fall out)_

Give a little bit a ah, ah  
with a little bit a ah, ah

_(Hang all out)_

With a little bit a ah, ah  
and a sprinkle a that ah, ah

_(Just fall out)_

I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

Stop placing, time wasting  
I got to a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kidding like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with something thicker than fitting in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cutting in restroom

_(Hang all out)_

Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
with a little bit of ah, ah

_(Just fall out)_

Give a little bit of ah, ah  
with a little bit of ah, ah

_(Hang all out)_

With a little bit of ah, ah  
and a sprinkle of that ah, ah

_(Just fall out)_

I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah"

(Music to Hot in Here stops)

As James got off the stage, he didn't bother to put his shirt back on.  Beth walked in front of James and slapped him.

"I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" he yelled.

Lily walked up to him and slapped him harder.

"Ok, I deserved THAT…" and he let Lily walk onto the stage…

A/N-what will she sing? NO BODYKNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STAY TUNED!


	2. Lily Sings

Disclaimer: I only own Lisa and Beth

Lily, feeling quite proud of herself, walked up on the stage and quickly whispered, "_Sonorous."_

_(Music to Everywhere begins)_

"_Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere ___

_Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look you're never there   
And every time I sleep you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone _

_I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that you might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone _

_I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?"_

_(Music ends)_

She took a quick glance at James and he was watching her intently.  She smiled at him and quickly walked off the stage and barely noticing Sirius pass her.

A/N-What will HE sing? ONLY I KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	3. Sirius Sings

Chapter Three: Sirius Sings!

Disclaimer: I only own Beth, Lisa, and Ashley

Sirius whispered the Sonorous Charm as the others had and was off rapping…YES…RAPPING!

_(Music to Without Me begins)_

_""Obie Trice/Real Name No Gimmicks..._

_Guess who's back, back again/ Shadys back, tell a friend/ Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back/ Guess who's back... _

_2 trailer park girls go round the outside/ round the outside, round the outside  _

_I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
see Marshall no more they want Shady I'm chopped liver  
well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya  
a little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker then a  
shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the Dr. when I'm not cooperating  
when I'm rocking the table while he's operating   
you waited this long now stop debating cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney but your husbands heart problem's complicating   
So the FCC wont let me be or let me be me so let me see  
they tried to shut me down on MTV but it feels so empty without me  
So come on and dip, bum on your lips fuck that, cum on your lips and some on your tits and get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits Fuck YOU DEBBIE! _

_Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so empty without me _

_Little hellions kids feeling rebellious  
embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis  
they start feeling the prisoners helpless, 'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, pollutin the air waves a rebel  
so let me just revel an ask, the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?  
Well I'm back (batman sound) fix your bent antennae tune it in and then I'm gonna  
enter in and up under your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me? _

_Chorus (X2)_

_A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit. Chris Kirkpatrick you can get your ass kicked  
worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards, and Moby  
you can get stomped by Obie, you 36 year old bald headed fag blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old let go its over, nobody listens to techno  
Now lets go, give me the signal I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes the shit just seems, everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley, to do Black Music so selfishly  
and use it to get myself wealthy (Hey)  
there's a concept that works  
20 million other white rappers emerge  
but no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me _

_Chorus (X2)_

_(Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la) "Kids"_

Sirius stepped off the stage with an expression looking like he has just found his new career.  Ashley, his current girlfriend, cam up and slapped him.

"I don't think I deserved that," he said calmly.

Lily cam up next and slapped him as hard as she could.

"That was rather pointless, too," he added.

Beth, his last girlfriend came up to him and said, "Who is she?", pointing at Ashley, and slapped him with the force of a horse.

"Alright. I can understand that. James, I think we need a different route with these songs," Sirius explained as James took a hunk out of an apple.

"Alright, shoot. WAIT! UP GOES SNIVELLY!" James exclaimed, choking on his apple bite.

And Severus Snape was whispering sonorous as James and Sirius looked up.

A/N-Will he sing something sweet to Lily? ONLY I WILL KNOW THE OUTCOME! MWAHAHA! Well, Remus is gonna sing, alright? I just can't find the right song for him..he's hard to place…ttyl!


	4. Severus Sings

Chapter Four: Snape Sings!

Severus Snape thought he would surprise everyone with his voice that he kept to himself for too long. He wanted to share it…

_(Music to Follow ME begins)_
    
    _"__You don't know how you met me_ 
    
    _You don't know why_
    
    _You can't turn around and say goodbye_
    
    _All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free_
    
    _And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_
    
    _I'm singing_
    
    _Follow me everything is all right_
    
    _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_
    
    _And if you_
    
    _Want to leave I can guarantee_
    
    _You won't find nobody, else like me_
    
    I'm not worried bout the ring you wear
    
    _Cause as long as I know one knows than nobody can care_
    
    _You're feeling guilty and I'm well aware_
    
    _But you don' look ashamed and baby I don't care_
    
    _I'm singing_
    
    _Follow me everything is all right_
    
    _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_
    
    _And if you_
    
    _Want to leave I can guarantee_
    
    _You won't find nobody else like me_
    
    _Won't give you money_
    
    _I can't give you the sky_
    
    _Your better off if you don't ask why_
    
    _I'm not the reason that you go astray_
    
    _And we'll be alright if you don't ask me stay_
    
    _Follow me everything is all right_
    
    _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_
    
    _And if you_
    
    _Want to leave I can guarantee_
    
    _You won't find nobody else like me_
    
    _You don't know how you met me_
    
    _You don't know why_
    
    _You can't turn around and say goodbye_
    
    _All you know is when I'm with you I make you free_
    
    _And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_
    
    _I'm singing_
    
    _Follow me everything is all right_
    
    _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_
    
    _And if you_
    
    _Want to leave I can guarantee_
    
    _You won't find nobody else like me_
    
    _I'm singing_
    
    _Follow me every thing is all right_
    
    _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_
    
    _And if you_
    
    _Want to leave I can guarantee_
    
    _You won't find nobody else like me_
    
    _I'm singing_
    
    _Follow me everything is all right_
    
    _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_
    
    _And if you_
    
    _Want to leave I can guarantee_
    
    _You won't find nobody else like me"_
    
    _(Song ends)_
    
    Lily stared at him with her jaw on the floor. She never knew Severus could impersonate Uncle Kracker. 
    
    He walked off the stage in complete silence, no one clapped, no one cheered, no one yelled horrible things at him, except James, it was just silence.
    
    Remus Lupin, a nobody/Head Boy, clambered upon the stage and whispered the spell we know so well…
    
    A/N-ONLY I KNOW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! SHEESH! Any who, I was wondering if you would pick the next singer GROUP! YES! GROUP! 
    
    A) Lily and James
    
    B) James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus
    
    C) Ashley (the school slut) and Lucious
    
    D) Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus
    
    Pick Wisely! I might have trouble picking a song for Ashley and Lucious though! I warn you! PICK WISELEY! Whichever one has the most votes will be the group that sings last! 


	5. Remus Sings

The next chapter FINALLY!  
  
Remus Sings  
  
He began soft, but seemed to gain confidence as he went on...  
  
"I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away. Cause you were born on the fourth of July, freedom ring. Now something on the surface it stings. That something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this. And what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease? If you've got the poison I've got the remedy.  
  
The remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison. I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words. I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on. So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.   
  
I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away.  
  
I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show. Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack. They were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this. The unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophe. Dance with me, because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy.   
  
The remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison. I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words. I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on. So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away.  
  
When I fall in love I take my time, there's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind. You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why.   
  
Because the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison. I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words. I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on. So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away. I won't and I won't and I won't!"  
  
He went slightly red and walked off the stage as the music faded.  
  
James looked at Lily and grinned.   
  
"James, if you think-" bue she didn't get a chance to finish as James pulled her up on stage, Sirius and Remus followed.  
  
A/N- Yes, they won they vote! Just wait for their song! Mwahahahaha! I am evil to you aren't I? sorry that took so long, Remus was hard to place! Thanks Minerva! 


	6. The Last Bow

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine….(duh)

(Music to Where is the Love begins)

Sirius stepped up to the mike and looked around.  He tried to look professional, but he only managed to get retarded. 

"What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Badness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
N, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all"

Lily gradually stepped into the spotlight, "People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love?"

Remus soon came into view, "It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane?  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all?"

Lily gradually became visible in the spotlight once more, "People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love?"

Finally, James stepped up to the 'bat', "I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our own direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids want to act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found!"

Then they all sang in perfect harmony, "People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)?"

As they exited the stage, Professor Dumbledore ambled towards the mike in the center.  "I hope you enjoyed tonight.  My you leave Hogwarts as ladies and gentlemen.  The boys and girls inside of you have gotten older.  I wish you all," he took a quick thoughtful glance at Lily and James, "a VERY happy beginning!"

A/N-wo0t! I'm done! It took me forever and I'm so SORRY!!!!!!! Phew…now, on to Morgana's Curse! YOU MUST READ IT! I plan for it to be BIG! BIG BIG BIG BIG!!!! 


End file.
